A Very Orange Christmas
by Tawny3
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Sasuke finds himself in a bad position: struggling with his perverted side not to ravish Naruto. All he wants is to have a very merry Christmas, and say something special to the one he loves...Sasunaru.


**A/N: This is my (late) Christmas oneshot. Which I am adding now. Cuz I wasn't on FF during the last "Happy Holidays." Meh friends laughed when they read this. Hard. HARD. I hope you get as good a kick out of it as they did. ^^ Oh, and I do believe I've been getting careless with the big words…now must EDIT OUT BIG WORDS. :sigh: This is what I getting for reading the dictionary regularly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but Gaara thinks he can saw through his ankle chains in one more night. I get to drive the getaway car! :D**

**Summary: Plain old SasuNaru Christmas fic, maybe a lemon, haven't decided whether I'll add it yet or not. :winkywink:**

**Naruto is 18; Sasuke 19.**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

'_**Sasuke's perverted thoughts'**_

—————————

**P.S. Gaara SHALL BE MINE!!!!!! :on a cookie rush: YOSH! WOOT! … BOOYAH! XD XD XD X-D X`D X~D X^D X"D X!D X?D X{D - - - mustasche smiley :B**

* * *

_The little boy sat up in bed. "DADDY!!!!" Footsteps on the stairs. The light flicked on, a tall man with deep ebony eyes and raven hair appearing in the doorway. He was very handsome, so much so that one certain pink-haired woman (among every other female in town, single or not) still dreamed of being with him._

"_Naruto, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" the father asked, smiling slightly._

"_It's Christmas Eve! Can't I open just ONE present?!" He pouted, bottom lip quivering._

_The man seemed to ponder for a minute, making his child visibly strain to wait for his answer. "Welllll…okay. C'mon, you can open the BIGGEST ONE. You'll never guess what it is." The father ruffled the boy's blond hair, and got up to pull out the mentioned gift. His son yelled out a loud "YAY!!!!!" leapt up, and rocketed down to the twinkling tree…_

* * *

Naruto sat up in bed. '_What a strange dream_,' he thought. The blond wondered if he should go back to bed. After all, he HAD had a week-long mission he just returned from. Naruto laid back down and tried sleeping, but his eyes wouldn't stay shut. '_Oh, well. It's Christmas Eve, and I'm spending it with the best boyfriend on Earth. I've got better things to do than sleep_.' "DADDY!!!!" **(A/N: Yeah, that's his "Big Daddy" XD )**

Footsteps on the stairs. The light flicked on, a tall man with deep ebony eyes and raven hair appearing in the doorway. He was very handsome, so much so that one certain pink-haired woman (among every other female in town, single or not) still dreamed of being with him. "Done sleeping off your _hard _mission, koi?" If Naruto had looked down, he may have spotted the obvious bulge in the raven's dark jeans. The number-one rookie, now jounin with the rest of the original nine, crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Naruto frowned at the slight emphasis on "hard," but shrugged and leaned into his raven's embrace. "Can we exchange presents tonight? Just ONE!!! PLEEEAAZZZEE?!! Cuz I got this really great thing for you and you'll just love it and _mmnph!!_" Before the fox-boy could finish, Sasuke's hungry lips claimed him. Naruto immediately went limp with ecstasy. Charcoal black orbs locked onto deep ocean blue ones, begging, asking, _demanding_ entrance at the same time as the thick pink muscle below skittered around the edges of even pinker lips. The blond complied, moaning slightly as his raven's tongue swept around inside, locking behind his own, then pulling back into the open air.

"Dobe, neither of us can hold our breath long." And just like that, Naruto realized he and Sasuke had been engaged in that one little make-out session for almost three minutes. Sasuke dearly, _desperately _wished for Naruto's greatest gift to him to be the same as the raven's to Naruto. It would make things more interesting if they were both to choose, _'…No, must keep…under…control……Naruto's present to me…yes.'_

"Well…I'll go get it. Be right back!" Sasuke's koi blushed deeply, hopped off the bed, and went to their Christmas tree to find his ultimate present for Sasuke.

Meanwhile, the bastard himself was struggling with his inner pervertedness. _'I must be GOOD. What if Naruto doesn't like his gift?' __**'But he will. How could he not? HE'S the uke, he's **_**supposed **_**to enjoy the ravishing…and molesting…and…as soon as he comes back, I order you to FUCK HIM!!!! Right there, on the conveniently-placed bed.' **_And it was true, the fact that Sasuke was on the bed, getting ready for the fuck of both his and Naruto's young lives, was completely, utterly, and conveniently coincidental.

But then, the raven was assuming (again) that he'd given in to his perverted side, who would have his koi constantly bent over a table, sitting in the bathtub, lying on the floor, lounging on the couch, or bent back upon the bed…_**'in a maid's outfit, which can be easily ripped off for better, quicker access…' '**__GAH!!!! He won't leave me alone. I need to focus on the Christmas presents; they're at least SURE to make Naruto happy.' _Sasuke began cooling down, his erection drooped almost in disappointment, and his favorite blond suddenly bounced back into the room.

"Here you go, teme!" he chirped, exuberant in his assurance of an EXCELLENT gift for the raven. Sasuke cautiously tore open the paper, and…"Thank you, koi." Don't misunderstand his flat tone, that's just how Sasuke Uchiha is. But he truly loved it. Sasuke's beaUTIFUL blond boyfriend had given him a portable weapon sharpener. The raven had a thing for sharp, deadly objects, even when he wasn't on a mission. So giving him this particular little block was very thoughtful of Naruto. The Uchiha reached out and grasped his boy-toy around the waist.

"I love it! And it's small enough to fit in my pocket or pack." He pecked Naruto quickly on the lips, then rose to get one of his gifts to the blond. "You're gonna love it so much, you'll love ME to death before I can get away," the jounin murmured, making sure it was just loud enough for his blond to hear.

The raven was rewarded a moment later when Naruto shouted into the hall, "WAIT!!!! Sasuke-teme, what is it!?" The Uchiha just called back for him to stay put, then pulled out the present at the very back of the pile under the tree. For some reason, it had small holes in the back. He walked calmly back to their room and handed an overexcited Naruto his gift.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to give you THIS one, but I guess you can open it now," Sasuke said, all-knowing smirk in place. The blond ripped it open, only to find two bright blue eyes, exactly like his, staring back at him from inside the box. He pulled back more paper, and saw a pink tongue flick out to lick black lips, surrounded by orange fur.

Naruto stared dumbly at the tiny furry thing in the box, then lifted it out. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!! YOU got me a FOX!!!!" He cradled the creature close to his chest, then turned quickly to his boyfriend of four years. The blond stuffed the fox cub into Sasuke's arms, throwing his own around the raven. "THANK YOUUUUUU!!!! I thought you didn't want me to have a pet? Or maybe this is why? A fox is better than any puppy or kitten!" Naruto took a moment to calm down, still hugging Sasuke, then lifted his head to stare directly into onyx eyes. "I love you."

That was it; he didn't shout it, he didn't say it jokingly, just a simple "I love you," showing that he really meant it. "I love you too, Naruto-koi," Sasuke also stated. "That is why you need to look at the necklace around your new pet's neck."

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

I hate Sasuke so much.

I can't believe it. I'm getting married _tomorrow_. Two Christmases ago, Sasuke gave me a fox. I was ecstatic; he always called me his "little fox," but I never knew my fiancé would go so far as to actually prove my foxiness. The small, orange cub goes everywhere with me; I used to close and lock the door every time, wishing her sad red-brown eyes wouldn't stare at me as I walked out, but eventually I grew used to her chewing through the door frame and following me to the training field, Ichiraku's ramen shop, and even on missions. Thus, I named her Faith. I know Faith is just a fox, and a baby at that, but I feel she knows what I'm thinking. She has faith in me and knows I will accomplish all my goals, that's what she says to me, with her eyes.

But Sasuke is just stupid. He's regretted giving me Faith since the very day he did so. He says she hogs my attention. Which is why he locks my poor little cubbie in a crate every night, so my dear, loving fiancé can be sure he'll get SOME "attention." Every night, he begs me to "come here and let me play with your hair," "come sit with me by the fire," "come sit on the bed with me," and even (here he assumes a mask of pure innocence, but again, I'm not THAT stupid) "come here so I can undress you and put your pajamas on for you." Bastard. Now, every day I can barely stand, though I've perfected walking without a limp.

Anyway, when Sasuke told me to look around Faith's neck that Christmas, I never expected to see a ring. Yep, so now I'm getting married tomorrow. Which brings me back to why I hate Sasuke.

I'm getting married…_in a dress_.


End file.
